When SpongeBob Met Periwinkle
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spongebob he once thought that life in Bikini Bottom was going to be just fine for him. That was until he lost his job at the Krusty Krab and lost Gary and he seriously thought that there was no purpose in life. That was until a new friend comes into his life and helps him in so many ways.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Bikini Bottom

By Spongebob Squarepants

Now if anyone would ask me what life is really like in Bikini Bottom then I would tell them that here in Bikini Bottom I truly belong here.

And I say that because I would go to work at the Krusty Krab and that is where i'm at my best when it comes to getting Krabby Patties done and no it doesn't that I do that for a living.

Oh and also I would go jellyfishing with Patrick my best friend and he would always be there for me when I needed him the most.

And I do appreciate my friends a whole lot because they mean the world to me and I will always be thankful to have them for me and they will always be there for me when I need them the most.

So really for me life here in Bikini Bottom isn't so bad because well sure i've had some things here and there but there is nothing in the world that can ever replace this home of mine.

Or so I thought because what came next for me would change my life forever and let's just say it would be quite crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

How I Lost My Job At The Krusty Krab

By Spongebob Squarepants

Well it all began one day while I was working at the Krusty Krab and doing what I do best get the Krabby Patties to the customers and they were quite happy with that.

That was until an innocent boy was dying because he eat the Krabby Patty the wrong way and he fell to the floor and oh boy nothing would ever be the same here because the mother of the dying son accused Mr. Krabs of trying to murder her son.

But he denies it even though he should've checked the pattiesfirst before I would take care of them.

And so she filed a lawsuit against him saying that he tried to kill her son and well I would rather not have a say because really I wouldn't have an answer on it.

Oh and if you thought the judge was going to let Krabs off the hook well you're wrong because the judge ruled in favor of the mother of the dying son and he then ordered the Krusty Krab to be permanently closed for good.

And he had no choice but to relieve me and Squidward of our jobs and man that was just hard for me because I didn't want this to happen all I wanted to do was make Krabby Patties and give them to the customers.

But now i'm out of a job and oh this wouldn't be the first bad thing to have happened to me.


	3. Chapter 3

How I Lost Gary

By Spongebob Squrepants

When I got home I then saw that my pet snail Gary had sadly died and really there was nothing I could do to save him in time.

I then called the vet and he did come but he had the same conclusion: Gary won't be here anymore.

And that was probably the hardest day of my entire life because first I lost my job at the Krusty Krab and now Gary is gone.

I mean it's hard enough to lose a job but to also lose your favorite pet too is unbearable.

And man I was starting to realize that my purpose in life is now meaningless.

Oh and it would be like that until I met a new friend and he would help me out in so many ways.


	4. Chapter 4

My Life Without A Purpose

By Spongebob Squarepants

Now I really don't know what else my purpose has on life because i've about given up on it and frankly I don't know if it's even worth trying to stay alive.

And really I don't think I matter at all anymore here in Bikini Bottom and maybe they're better off without me.

So really I thought ending my life would help but really I don't know if it can.

And I say that because that won't make it better for me so maybe I should stay alive because maybe something good will come for me.

Oh and believe it or not it would and also help change my life forever in a good way.


	5. Chapter 5

How I Met Periwinkle

By Spongebob Squarepants

It all began when I decided to visit the animal shelter looking for a new friend and maybe it would help me with my purpose in life.

And yes at first I seriously thought there was no pet that would work for me.

That was until I first saw Periwinkle and right away I knew this was the one for me and he also knew that too.

So I took him and from that very moment forward my purpose in life was coming back to me and really I didn't find him.

Instead he found me.


	6. Chapter 6

How I Helped Spongebob

By Periwinkle

Now that I was with him personally it was great that someone finally cares about me.

And when we finally got back it felt good to be in a house at last because oh man i've been waiting for a moment like this in forever.

Oh and already I knew Spongebob would need my help and man he went through quite a lot in life from losing his job to losing Gary and yeah I have big shoes to fill indeed.

But somehow I was able to fill the void after he accepted me for who I really am and he knew I did remind him of Gary and that he would care for me like he did to Gary.

Now I would always be there for him and in doing so he was able to let go of his pain from the past and move in life.

And really I know what it feels like to go through life the hard way but i'm glad he's able to move on in life.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving On In Life

By Spongebob Squarepants

Now of course I have been stuck in the past and it's probably because I don't know how to move on in life.

But thanks to Periwinkle now I can finally move on in life and let go of the past and yes it will be tough but now I can understand why I was stuck in the past.

And it was probably because I didn't know how I could move on from what had happened to me earlier.

But now I can see clearly that I can move on in life and in doing so get ready for what the future has in store for me.

And also I was able to be back with my good friends and they were glad that I was back because they thought that I was gone for good but i'm back and better and I can say is thanks Periwinkle for being my friend.


	8. Chapter 8

What Comes Next

By Spongebob Squarepants

Now as for what comes next well I really don't know because honestly the future is going to be quite unpredictable to say the least.

But i'll be ready and thanks to Periwinkle I can focus on the future and not on the past.

And whatever comes next I will be ready with my friends and Periwinkle by my side there's nothing that we can be together and be ready for what comes next in life.

THE END.


End file.
